


Chimera.Blogspot.com

by Sapphirewyren



Series: Winds of Change [4]
Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren





	

Chimera.Blogspot.com

A Hellsing Novella

Sapphirewyren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**Author’s Notes: Rated M for language, violence and Sam.**

With each year technology change, it’s usually supposed to be for the betterment of mankind, like a machine could be serve as an artificial womb or a robot that could do an entire open heart surgery by itself. But not everyone had good intentions with new technology. And others were indifferent, forced to learn about it or look like a complete fool. So, Integra was forced to commit to memory how to learn the new technology that was now pertinent to running to the new upgraded Hellsing Organization. The one thing she didn’t bother to learn though was blogging, which seemed to come with a vengeance. A couple days ago, Johansen came to her with an idea; “I think the Hellsing Organization should have a blog.” The commander gave him a deadpan look and replied; “Two things: the first is what the hell is a blog? And the second is hell no.”

“Well a blog is a place on the internet where people use videos, text and pictures to share their experiences with people online.”

“Johansen, the Hellsing Organization does not ‘share’ what they are doing. This is not some tawdry television show, we do not do what we do for the entertainment of others!”

The young soldier hung his head; “Sorry Sir.” With that he left the office and Integra lit up a cigar. What the heck was wrong with people? Had they no sense of privacy? Always wanting to share what they were doing, every filthy thing. Only last week, Integra had caught several soldiers laughing at a video of a man taking a dump on his blog. The man had the gall to video tape himself on the toilet! And the nasty people watching it, was another story. The commander had those soldiers transferred to place with little computer access. They had been so busy, they didn’t even notice that they had been caught. It was truly despicable! This sharing nonsense was taking over the barracks like the plague of the 1400s. Integra had seriously considered taking away everyone’s computer privileges, but thought better of it. They would only find other ways to get online and if it was not affecting their work, they could keep their bloody blogs. Integra figured that if she could let the Wild Geese keep their dirty magazines, she could let this lot have their online access.

Just then Sam walked into the office holding a laptop. “Hey Baby Cakes, what did you say to Chipmunk, he looks really down.”

“Chipmunk?”

“Yeah, that’s what I call Johansen, he looks like a chipmunk and about as tasty as once. You know chipmunks taste really good.”

“What haven’t you eaten?”

“Your pussy.”

Integra nearly swallowed her cigar at Sam’s candor, before shaking her head; “Okay I deserved that since I walked right into that one.”

Sam chuckled, she placed the laptop on the desk and said; “You are going to want see this.”

“If it’s some sex blog you made with your indecent fantasies about my body, no thanks.”

“It’s not that, but thanks for the idea. It’s different though.” Sam clicked on one of the videos. The camera was one where the person attach it to the front of their clothes, such as a jacket. The person was wearing the camera began to speak in a hushed whisper; “Hey fellow hunters, this is Ace Hunter back with another live hunting of Chimera. My buddy found this nest and we are here to take out the bastards.” Two Chimera came into the shot and charged at the camera man, but apparently, he and his friends were skilled- no lucky enough to kill the Chimera. After the Chimera were killed, several of the hunting party could be seen posing with the dead monsters and cheering. “There you guys have it, another successful hunt for the boys and me! The boys and me are gonna have a drink, be sure to share your comments and cash! See yam next time!” The camera cut off and at the bottom, comments sprang up like a wild fire, as well as donations. The commander did not say anything. What the hell she just witness? A bunch of idiots running after Chimera and killing them. Untrained morons who would sooner or later become casualties of the monsters. And it was on the internet, so anyone could see it. Integra sighed, this could NOT be happening; “How many videos are there?”

“Several, this one was the most recent, he’s usually live streaming it, so it’s most likely he’s going to have one tonight.”

Integra took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose; “Find EVERYTHING you can about that….what the hell did he call himself?”

“Ace Hunter.”

“How generic, but yes find everything about him.”

“As you wish, Baby Cakes.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Sam blew a kiss at Integra as she left, leaving the commander alone to process the new information. The fact that there was some chump running around killing Chimera, rankled on Integra’s nerves. How many more were there like this Ace Hunter person? If this fool got himself killed and she knew about it, in some way Hellsing would be blamed. What was so fun about killing Chimera? This fool had no idea what he was getting into. It would only be fair to give him a warning that he was better off hunting something else. Chimera were not your average hunting game. Integra had a hunch that two things were going to happen: the first he would want to this on his blog and two Ace would NOT listen to a damn word she said.”

“That seems like a waste of time” said Alucard wo had just phased into the office. Integra didn’t even bother ask how he knew, most likely Sam told him. “If I don’t at least give him a chance to stop this foolishness it will…”

“What? Weigh on your consciousness? I would suggest letting him find out the hard way.”

“You know I can’t do that, Alucard. He should at least know what he’s getting into.”

“I think he already does. It’s only a matter of time before his luck runs out.”

“Exactly. It’s my duty to protect the people of this country, even if they are egotistical, testosterone-fueled, brainless asses.”

“And when he doesn’t listen? You have wasted valuable time.”

“At least I would have warned him and if he still decides to do something asinine, then it’s not my fault.”

“You just want your hands to be clean of this man’s blood. How exceptionally human of you, Master.” Alucard phased through the floor and was gone. The commander took a long drag from her cigar and sighed again; “Damn vampire should know my hands haven’t been clean since the age of twelve. And it would seem that this idiot’s blood will still manage to stain my hands.”

A few hours later Sam returned to the office with a large folder and a frown. “The British military are a bunch of bureaucratic imbeciles.”

“They gave you a lot of trouble?”

“And an ass-load of questions, ‘What does the Hellsing Organization need with the person’s information?’, ‘He’s human, that’s all need to know’ and ‘How do we know you work for the Hellsing Organization?’ Screw it, new time I’ll just hack their computers.”

Integra chuckled; “Look like I have to make a phone call later.”

Ace Hunter whose real name  was Jacob Thorn, 36 years old, was right now working part time as a security guard at a bank. He had applied to join the military after several years of failed college stints. However because of his behavior he was removed from the army after 10 months. Other than several driving violations and public disorderly conduct, Jacob had no serious criminal record. Relationship status was single, his last girlfriend wrote him off as an arrogant fool and a pig. Though both parents were alive and well off, they were pretty ashamed that he had made nothing of his life. Jacob lived with an elderly aunt and often stole money from her. He spent many nights at bars and strip joints. The picture in the folder showed the stereotypical good looking man, who knew it but lacked the brains to act civil, instead Jacob decided to act like a douche.

Yeah meeting with this guy would be a disaster. “I say let the idiot get eaten by Chimera and relieve the earth of him” said Sam, who was perched on the edge of the desk.

“As tempting as that may seem, I can’t just do that” replied Integra. “Also, ass off my desk.”

“Why do you put yourself through this?”

“For love for this country.”

Sam sighed as she hopped off the desk; “Your funeral, Sir.”

“I already had one of those. Now I have to make a phone call about cavity checks.”

Sam left the office, she was pretty that the director was not talking about dental hygiene.

**The Next Morning**

Ace was happy, his latest video got over 10,000 views in the first half hour and he received $5000 (4,016.95 in British currency) in his online account in the same amount of time. Hunting Chimera had become a big sensation on the internet, since he was the only doing it. Now he had to decide if to buy a new ATV or new rifle, after all as a hunter he needed to have only the best gear. He bought more ammo yesterday and one of his friends, Josh, had bought a new ATV, so Ace figured the rifle could wait. With all the kind donations pouring in, he wouldn’t have to wait long, not even a full day. As Ace was contemplating this, a stretched Rolls-Royce pulled up next to him and hot chick with copper colored hair said “Get in.” Now when a hot chick tells you to get in a fancy car, you get in or at least that’s what Ace thought.

“So, you saw me and knew what you wanted right, baby?”

Sam rolled her eyes; “Hell no, my boss wants to talk to you.”

“Who’s your boss? Is he a pimp?”

The shapeshifter had to mentally talk herself out of punching him. Why did Integra want to talk this sleaze? Sam handed the wannabe hunter a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached; “Sign it”.

“Is it a contract saying I can bone you?”

“What?....yeah that’s what it is…” Ace signed it and Sam thought; “Fool didn’t even read it!”

This day was turning out to be better than he th0ught, Ace leaned back into the comfy leather seat. Soon the car pulled into the gates of a super huge mansion. “Woah, your boss must have a lot of girls to afford a house this big. When I get rich, I’m gonna have a huge mansion, a yacht….”

“Yeah, yeah shut up and follow me.”

“Damn girl, you don’t have to be mean. Big Daddy will make everything alright soon.” The man laughed uproariously at his own little joke. The room that Sam led Ace to looked more like a locker room than a love suite.

“This is a weird place to do it in, but I ain’t picky.”

“No one is ‘doing it’ anywhere” came the razor-sharp voice of Integra. The commander was followed by two burly large burly men. The hunter took a step back; “I don’t go that way….”

“SHUT IT!” Ace shut up really quick, in his mind he was thinking what weird mess he got himself into and when he could get with the hot chick. The tall woman in the navy-blue suit scared him, and what’s with the glasses? Didn’t they have smaller rims?

“The contract that you so hastily signed without reading permits the Hellsing Organization to have you undergo a cavity search, Jacob.”

How did she know his name? Hellsing Organization? Cavity search? The commander snapped her fingers; “Hey, this is the part where you take off your clothes.”

“Cavity search? Hell no! What are you, crazy? You’re making it up!”

The woman turned to the large burly men and said; “Gentlemen, do try not to break him” and she walked out with Sam. She smirked as she heard the protests of the man. “By the way, Sam how did you get him to sign the contract?”

“He thought he was going to have sex with me.”

“Typical of men.”

“Who are the big dudes?”

“I borrowed them from Baskerville Penitentiary. They are very good at what they do.”

“Aren’t you worried he’s going to sue?”

Integra chuckled; “You should know me by now. You think I would do something like that and not cover my ass? Besides the sod can’t afford a decent lawyer and I’m sure he would hate for that to go public. If he wants to sue, I’ll make sure that his face and name is synonymous with the term ‘cavity search’”. Sam laughed; “I’m having trouble deciding which of the two of you are crueler, you or Alucard”.

Forty-five minutes later, Ace was escorted to Integra’s office wearing a Hellsing provided jumpsuit. The blogger was not happy at all. “What the fuck was that for?! I could sue you!” the response was one Ace did not expect. First the woman lit up a thin cigar and after blowing a puff of smoke in his direction, she gave him an animalistic grin and said; “By all means, please do. And while you’re at it, you could post it on your blog. Hell, I’ll give you the footage from the security cameras.” Ace was stunned into silence, this was something that could NEVER be known. He would never live it down. “What do you want?”

“I want you to stop running after Chimera and posting it on your insipid blog.”

“So you don’t like a little competition?”

“This is not some game, you could get yourself and your little friends killed.”

“Awww, you’re worried about me. My fans usually are.”

“I duty-bound to warn you against your own foolish actions and to tell you to leaving hunting the Chimera to the Hellsing Organization.”

“Was shutting down my blog in that ‘contract’ too?”

“You really should read before you sign. But no, that was not in the contract.”

“So, I don’t have to listen to you?”

“Most people usually meet disastrous results when they don’t. But again, no you don’t have to.”

“Great, so I won’t. I’m not shutting down my blog cuz some uptight bitch tells me to. I don’t need your warning, so you can take it and shove it up your ass.”

Sam took a step towards Ace, but was stopped by the director. “Just let me rip his throat out, Sir. If he can’t show some respect, I will gladly carve it into him” the shapeshifter snarled.

“He is free to do as he please, I have said my piece.” Turning her sapphire glare to Ace, Integra said; “Just pray that I’m not finding your body anytime soon, Jacob.”

“Ya gonna have to do better, if you want to threaten me. I’m doing this is to show people that they don’t need a bunch a rich government bureaucratic to hunt down monsters when they could do it themselves.”

“Oh yeah, that’s why you’re doing it” sneered Sam “You sure it’s not because your life completely suck and you need some kind of validation as a man?”

“Sam!”

“My life is fine, thank you. But I’ll still do you, babe.”

“That cavity search should have at least given you a taste of what women feel after they have sex with you, violated and unsatisfied. Now since you have made your choice, unwise as it m may be, you may leave” drawled the commander. Before Ace could respond, he was escorted by the burly men out of the office. Integra shook her head, that Ace was a complete fool, but she had done her part, she would leave the rest up to fate. Sam turned to Integra and asked; “Was the cavity search really necessary?”

“Of course, the fool could have had hidden cameras on his person, this organization is not going to be on his idiotic blog.”

“Yeah sure, that’s your reason.”

“That’s my reason and I’m sticking to it. Besides he signed a contract.”

“Wonder when his next video is being posted.”

“I’ve other business to attend to, I’m not interested in that fool’s antics.”

As Sam walked out, she turned; “And if the soldiers should encounter Ace’s little hunting party on one of the missions?” The look that Integra gave the shape shifter was one she would never forget; “I warned that man that hunting Chimera was dangerous and he presence would only be hindering Hellsing’s objective. If you should encounter both Ace and Chimera, take them both out.”

That night of course Ace went out with his buddies and mentioned Integra’s warning, he left out the cavity search part. The comments exploded, most supporting Ace and they had none to nice words to say about Hellsing’s leader. Commenters had their own reasons of why Ace was given a ‘warning’ from Hellsing being scared that more people would want to join Ace to jealousy that Ace was better killing Chimera. A blogger even suggested that Ace and Hellsing have a competition of who could kill the most Chimera. Some others mentioned that Integra probably never even killed a Chimera and that the soldiers do all the hunting. Not everyone on the blog was anti-Hellsing though, there were supporters who pointed out that the leader did actually kill Chimera and that Hellsing were better equipped to do so. But the haters were adamant and many. The competition idea got so big that it even had a segment on the evening news and when asked about it, Integra completely ignored it, sending out Nigel Walker, Hellsing’s newly PR to deal with the press. “When we, the Hellsing Organization take our duty to protect the people of this country, so lightly that we make a competition out of it, we’ll let you know.” For sensible people, this was a good response, but for Ace supporters, well that was a different story. They pounced on that as backing down from a challenge and an excuse to make even more scathing comments. After a while the anti-Hellsing comments dwindled especially because there were no response from Hellsing.

Later that week, Philip bought a laptop into Integra’s office and showed her a new video that was just posted. The setting was a crowded bar with a cheering crowd of people. In the middle of that mob was a grinning Ace Hunter. “Hey fans, I’ve got some fuckin’ great news! This one week, I’m recruiting people to join my Chimera hunting crew, the Aces! Yeah, that’s right if you got what it takes to kick Chimera ass, then you can try out to join! Awesome gear, like guns, body armor and even ATVs! So come on down to the Ye Olde Mitre pub and try out!” This announcement got everyone attention and live videos of tryouts were popping up on the blog. Philip expected Integra to jump up and head to the pub to stop what can only be described as internet hyped nonsense. All she said was; “Bring me Col. Stewart.” As Philip went to fetch the colonel, he thought that maybe she had some type of plan that she wanted to discuss with Col. Stewart. When the older soldier arrived at the office, Integra asked; “Did you see this asinine video?”

“Yes Sir.”

“On future missions, inform the troops that they are likely to see civilian bodies or at least to look out for them. That is all.”

“Will do, Sir.”

When Col. Stewart left, Philip said ; “I thought that you would try to stop the recruiting madness.”

“If people want to join them in his stupidity, let them.”

In the barracks, Ace Hunter was a very hot topic, so hot it caused several fights. At the moment several Hellsing soldiers were actually thinking of joining up with Ace.

“They get their own freaking ATVs, we don’t have those here” said one soldier.

“Actually we do, but they are only for missions, ya doofus” sneered another soldier “If you want one for recreational purposes, you’d have to buy your own.”

“They seem to be having a lot of fun. Instead of here where it’s all about duty” a third piped up.

“So you gonna join, Greenley?”

“Yeah…maybe.”

A female soldier said in a bored voice; “Ya know, you have to quit Hellsing, right? And if you quit just like that, say goodbye to your pension.”

“What pension, Ross? The only way anyone gets to leave Hellsing is in a body bag. We lost four last night. Ace ain’t lost a man.”

Ross just rolled her eyes; “Idiots.”

Greenley said with a nod of his head; “Benson’s right. Ace’s guys never die. We supposed to be trained and we keep getting killed.”

“Only the stupid ones get killed” said Ross.

“If any of you want to join this Ace Hunter person, you are free to join, no one’s forcing you to stay here” said the second soldier Private Adams. “Ya just gotta explain why you’re leaving to Sir Integra.”

“Well I’m joining up with Ace” said Benson.

            The next morning, Integra faced eleven soldiers, they were quitting to join Ace’s crew. The director said; “You are aware that once you leave Hellsing under this breach of contract that you receive nothing, correct? You will receive no benefits and pensions. If for some reason, you are not accepted into that clown’s little club, you are not welcomed back here either. I hope that all of you have thought long and hard about the decision that you are making, because once you walk out this office, there is no coming back. I will allow you a couple of minutes to decide if this is what you truly want.”

“Why the hell would you want to leave Hellsing to join some idiot on the internet?” said Seras, who was standing by the door. “What is wrong with you guys?”

“Seras, it is their decision, if they want to leave, then they may.”

“But Sir….” The look from  Integra clearly told the draculina to stay quiet. Seras knew that the Hellsing soldiers quitting to join Ace, would give the hunter- blogger an even bigger ego and the crap they say about the leader and the organization would be deplorable. Seras signed up to the blog to show Hellsing support and to tell the haters that they were completely wrong. She found herself fighting a losing battle, even though the draculina was reminding them who was keeping Britain safe from vampires and Chimera. Ace and his crew didn’t know the true nature of the Chimera or they wouldn’t be doing what they were doing. The monsters had human level intellect and adapted to many hunting patterns. They communicated to each other through a series of growls and guttural snarls. Since Ace’s group by now had killed several Chimera, others had most likely taken notice. Another thing that  the fans seemed not to notice was that Ace usually hunted the stragglers of a Chimera hunting party. Chimera usually hunted in packs of 10 or more, never in singles or pairs. That was what Hellsing soldiers had to face when a nest was found or a pack was sighted. Seras was sure that Integra knew this and yet the director did nothing to stop the soldiers from leaving. When a couple of minutes passed, Integra asked again if this was the choice they wanted to make and they affirmed it and ten soldiers left the office. One lone female soldier stayed in the office. Integra glanced at her; “You’ve changed your mind, Private Ross?”

Ross said; “I’ve never intended to leave, I just wanted to see if they were really going to quit.”

“Well they did,”

“Bunch of idiots. Hellsing is better off without them. They can always be replaced”. The private left the office, to tell the rest of the barracks that ten idiots really did leave Hellsing.

“Sir! Why did you let them leave? What if more decide to leave?” protested Seras. Integra sighed, but said nothing, so Seras continued; “The stuff they say about you and the organization is terrible, if they know that soldiers from Hellsing left, it’s going to get worse! The comments….”

“Seras!”

Seras turned to see Alucard phasing through the wall. “Master, tell her she can’t let them leave!” she begged the vampire king.

“You annoy my master with your whining. Comments on a stupid website means very little here. You should try ignoring them instead of making things worse in your so called ‘defense’ of Hellsing.”

“But master….”

“I know you mean well, but this is not the way to go about it. This so called hunter was already given a warning, there is nothing that can be done now. Go get some rest before tonight’s hunt.”

Seras hung her head; “Yes master” and she left the office. Alucard approached the desk and  leaned forward until his face was mere inches from his master’s and he gave a most evil grin; “There is another way to solve this problem, master. Police girl, is right, the things they say about you are most disgusting and all because of this Ace fool. Such slander I will not allow to be said about my most beloved Master. Give me the command and I will turn this Ace Hunter into nothing but a bad memory. I will crush his bones, tear his muscles from his skeleton, grind his organs into slush and drink deeply from his still beating heart!”

“No.”

“The fool deserves death….”

Integra placed a gloved finger on the vampire’s lips; “And he will die, but not by my hands or yours”.

Alucard’s crimson eyes flashed in anger; “Just let me….”

“Shhhh, servant. I do not want to hear any more of this man or his pathetic blog. His followers’ insults mean nothing to me. Now take your own advice and get some rest, Alucard.”

“As you wish, Master” and the vampire king disappeared into an ink-black puddle. Integra was not alone for two seconds when Sam sauntered in; “You know, I seriously thought you two were going to make out.”

“Are you here to tell me something else about Ace and his little club?”

“Oh that, no. I’m just here to sleep on your couch.”

As Seras had predicted, the blog had a hay day at the fact that Hellsing lost ten soldiers to the Aces. “Hellsing can’t even keep their own people from leaving! Who’d want to work for someone like that stuck up broad anyway? If anymore Hellsing soldiers want to join, you’re automatically accepted into the Aces”

This situation with the Aces blog somehow reached the Queen, who called to ask what the heck was going on and after an explanation of the events of the last several days, Charlotte asked Integra, what she was going to do and the director replied; “Wait for the change in the Chimera’s hunting patterns.”

“Whatever does that mean?”

“If you follow the blog, you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

The moon was high in the sky that night, and if one looked closely they would see the pale tint of crimson. A light wind blew every couple of minutes, rustling the leaves on the trees. Ace and his group moved quietly through the woods looking for any sign of Chimera. It had been thirty minutes and not one sighting of any. This was not good, Ace knew that by now that his audience must be getting bored. No one wanted to see a forest at night on a blog about hunting Chimera. Just then there was a loud rustle and a small Chimera could be seen darting between the trees. The hunting party gave a loud whoop and gave chance. “Here it is, boys! The best part!” cheered Ace. When the hunters entered the copse of trees, the Chimera had disappeared. “Where’d it go?” asked one hunter, an ex-Hellsing soldier. “Shhh!” hissed another hunter. Then there came a growl and the hunting party turned in that direction. Then another growl from another direction and then a snarl from behind. By now some of the members were beginning to panic. One ex-Hellsing soldier knew immediately what was happening, “They got us surrounded!” As if this was kind of signal, the heads of over 50 Chimera popped out of the trees and grass, one by one.

            On the desk stood a chess set made of ivory and ebony. All the pieces were set up, ready to play and as time went, each piece was moved according to the player’s strategy. There was however only one player in this game-no war. As the wind blew gently through the open windows of the office. Integra moved an ebony knight in L-shape towards the ivory king and knocked it over; “Checkmate.” Johansen burst into the office; “Sir! Sir! It’s Ace! He’s…he’s being attacked by a large amount of Chimera!” Integra looked disinterestedly at the tablet the officer held up before her. After blowing out a puff of smoke, Integra asked; “Do you have a location?”

“Y-yes, I was able to get his location from his live stream.”

Dear God, people were watching this live! Integra grabbed a Remington 870 pump action rifle, Hellsing edition from the gun locked and strode out of the enough. Johansen followed behind her: “Col. Stewart has several squads ready.”

“Good. Alucard! Get your ass in gear! NOW!”

Soon two vampires, a shapeshifter and at least 100 Hellsing soldiers made their way towards one unlucky hunter and his group. Usually people loved it when they were right, it gave them a chance to gloat, but Integra hated being right, it usually meant it cost someone’s life. When Hellsing arrived on the scene, it was utter chaos, the 50 Chimera that had showed up on the video apparently invited friends to the ‘party’. Before the choppers even reached the ground, Integra was already discharging shotgun rounds into the unholy heads of the Chimera. The one thing that Hellsing had on their side was the element of surprise, the Chimera hadn’t expected the hunters to have back up and certainly not this much or this powerful. “DO NOT LET A SINGLE ONE LIVE!” roared the Hellsing commander. Integra made her way in Ace’s direction, blasting Chimera after Chimera into oblivion. When the shotgun’s ammo was depleted, the director resorted to her three pistols, carving a path of dead monsters in her wake. And when the pistols were useless, out came the six-inch silver combat and saber, until they were found in the skulls of two Chimera that had tried had to get away.  Sam tossed her boss an extra M14 assault rifle, which was used to dispatch the Chimera that were busy feasting on the dead hunters. When Integra reached Ace, he looked like two Chimera decided to play tug of war with him as the rope. His entrails were half eaten and there were huge gashes on his chest from the Chimera’s deadly claws.

With blood spraying from his mouth Ace managed to say; “You…were…right…happy now…?” before expiring.

“You, stupid asshole! No, I’m not happy about being right! You should have listened to my warning, you, dumb bastard!” The one good thing was that the camera on Ace’s body was broken, probably not long after the attack. Integra had no idea how long she was standing over Ace’s body, until Private Ross approached and reported: “All of the Chimera have been eliminated, Sir.”

“How many are dead?”

“We have 16 wounded, zero dead, Sir”

“You are wrong, Ross”.

“Sir?”

Integra looked over at the group of ex-Hellsing soldiers lay; “16 wounded, 10 dead”.

“But Sir, they quit….”

“Make sure to bring them home, soldier.”

Ace’s death was a huge shock to his fans all over the world and that shock stayed with a good many of them having witnessed the gruesomeness of the hunter’s passing. It would not be easy to forget the gore and the cruelty of it. A couple of days later, Integra found herself in a small conference room with Queen Charlotte. The monarch was flipping through the pages that held a report of the events leading up to Ace’s death. Pages of comments from the blog, url links, dossiers of all the Aces’ members and several pictures of the Chimera. Charlotte gazed intently at the monster’s image. The Chimera moved about on two powerfully muscled legs. Its leathery skin was the color of ash gray. The powerful jaws contained two rows of sharp teeth and there was an evil gleam in its cold yellow reptilian eyes. The hands had long black claws and on the feet, were hooked claws. The monster was humanoid in shape and in intelligence. It was a good thing that these monsters could be killed with lead.

“This is what you fight on a nightly basis?”

“Yes, Your Majesty”.

“And these were the monsters that Ace and his friends were hunting for fun?”

“Yes, though they only killed Chimera lagged behind the pack.”

“So according to you, the Chimera changed their tactics and lured Ace to his death with the ‘false straggler’?”

“Once the Chimera learned how Ace operated, they changed their pattern, something I have to be wary of every time I send soldiers to kill them.”

“It seems like cruelty on a human level. I thought they were just mindless monsters.”

“An assumption that got Ace killed.”

“Who would create horrors?”

“Dr. Lazarus Thorton was commissioned to create a creature to hunt vampires, a hunting dog of sorts. The Chimera were one of his many failed prototypes, proving to be intelligent and unpredictable.”

“Commissioned? Who would do something like that?”

“The Hellsing Organization.”

The Queen’s jaw dropped; “I heard something along the lines, but I thought it some rumor.”

“This was part of Leonard Taylor’s ‘money saving’ projects.”

“So, there are more monsters like these Chimera?”

“It would be safe to assume so.”

“What happened to the blog?”

“It was taken down, but not soon enough.”

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The Charlotte said; “In one night, so many have died. That hunter recruited at least 10 people besides the soldiers who left Hellsing.” The monarch sighed before continuing; “Why does there have to be so much death?”  The commander stood up and headed towards the door; “Death comes to every man, he comes earlier to those who tempt him.”

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: So, there you have it readers, the second novella. I hope you enjoyed. That chess part may or may not be correct, I don’t know how to play chess at all. I added the description of the Chimera, originally, I was going to leave it out, since it’s in the _Winds of Change_ but then that would not be nice, would it?**


End file.
